hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Luzy
Luzy is the Segunda Espada and as such a powerful Arrancar and the only other female member of that group besides Harribel. Personality: Luzy is an extremely outgoing person, who lacks constraint, has no idea what the word personal space means. Nor does she show any skill with social interaction, more or less always going to far. She also has a habit of pocking people against the head repeatidly if she meets someone new, or belly if she more interested in what they are made up from. While onlookers might think of that as cute, most people she does this to are rather creeped out. Powers: As the Espada who represents aging, Luzy can dilate time around her, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near her and making their efforts at attacking her useless, giving her sufficient time to counter them. She used this aspect of the ability in her fight against Konstantin and Amy so they were incapable of landing a hit on her. The ability allows her to accelerate the age of whatever she touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. She aged Amys left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. Her proficiency in this ability is so great, she moved next to Amy, a Gallifreyian known for her great speed, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. Arrogante: Unlike most Arrancar, Luzy's blade takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe, with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Gran Caída: Luzy wields a released form of her original double-bladed axe, which she keeps hidden within her cloths. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into her cloths and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around her right wrist. Just as before, she wields the axe with a single hand. Luzy uses this in an attempt to finish enemies off, referring to it as their "guillotine". Se can also extend her Respira miasma by swinging her axe, concentrated into a slash capable of cutting through Amber barriers. Released Abilities: After releasing her blade, Luzy can age and deteriorate every object around her: even the very buildings she walks upon begin deteriorating from her mere presence. Because of this, she is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of her rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. Luzy deteriorated numerous energy blasts thrown at her during the Purge of Maretha and the Gallifreyian Civil War, as they made contact with her field. Respira: Luzy unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from her, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. It moved fast enough to strike Amy while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on her left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated. Luzy can control its speed, purposely releasing a slower Respira when chasing enemies she wants to toy with. Respira can even dissolve, the usually completely impentrable, Amber, which Luzy demonstrated when she destroyed an Amber Cage, she was trapped in. Luzy explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well, but Amber which was not bound to such a law, could only be destroyed by her, because her own powers were drived from Amber. Under normal circumstances, Luzy is protected from the effects of this ability, but this protection is negated if her Respira somehow enters her own body. Category:Characters Category:Espada Category:Arrancar